Kiss
by Tsuna 4 Cn4s
Summary: True love has many forms. It may be the love of a charming prince and rogue princess, or the strong bond between a mother and son. Likewise, it may be the unexplainable phenomenon of adoration between a grandfather and his grandchild. When a heart attack brings Rumpelstiltskin to what he believes to be the end of his chapter, he is comforted by the memory of his grandson's kiss.


** Author's Note: I wrote this probably soon after Hook was introduced. At the time, I needed a bad guy to be THE bad guy, so Rumpelstiltskin and Regina could be redeemed. I gladly took Hook to be the answer to my dilemma - but how long can anyone HATE Hook? I am happy to say this is a Alternate Universe one-shot; I couldn't bare the thought of this actually happening to our captain.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gold felt as though he were melting.<strong> His skin was slick, as it had always been when he lived as Rumplestiltskin, but feverish. In the past world, he had never felt such comforting warmth.

At least, not after he lost Baelfire.

"Rumple... Rumple..."

Belle. Only she would not abandon him in these last moments. Through the haze of past regrets and present torture, her voice eased some of the pain. He could feel her hand on his cheek, her thumb rubbing away her fallen tears from his face.

"Sweet... Belle..." he croaked. He wanted to say how much he loved her, how her faith kept him alive and afloat in the storm of his lust. He now knew that power meant nothing - magic was dust when Belle was with him.

But all he could say was - "Belle?"

"Yes Rumple, I'm here. Please, just hold on... I've called an ambulance."

Her voice was so soft and gentle. It would be inexcusable to deny her anything. Yet Gold knew it was not possible - he could not give her this.

"Love... This is different. It is time for... me."

"No! Not now. Never. I can't live without you-!"

"My safe... There's money for... his college. Let him be... a good doctor. Save more... lives."

"Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin!"

* * *

><p>Hook was gone. Regina's magic had sent him far away, back to their homeland, where there were no people to be victims of the new Dark One.<p>

Rumplestiltskin was happy. He was thrilled. He could have stood up and danced a jig, had the hole in his side not prevented him. But he would speak, for it was all that was left to him.

"Belle?" was his first thought.

Emma bent over him, her hand hovering over his chest. "She's not... here yet, Gold. Just hold on until David and her return."

Belle was not present. That was good - there was no reason for her to witness Rumplestiltskin's murder. Even if it did mean he was alone.

"Bae?" he asked, more certain of the answer. But Emma shook her head.

"Neal went for help."

Baelfire had left before the fight. How foolish of him to forget that. But it was for the best, he was sure. Rumplestiltskin had caused his son so much pain already. There was no need to burden him with some pathetic excuses at the end.

"Emma," Runplestiltskin said, his voice hoarse, "I want you to... deliver my final... message."

"Hold on, Gold! There's no need for this to be-"

"The curse... of the blade... makes it so. Please, tell Bae... he was right. I see now that... the magic was a curse..."

"Gold, wait-"

"But I am free, now. And I see... clearly... I loved him more. Please, make sure he knows this."

Emma paused. "...He will. He does."

Rumplestiltskin managed to nod. It was painful to talk now, but he had so much left to say. "Tell Belle... to find another man. One not so... cowardly. One strong and brave... enough to admit... she is right."

"But she loves you-!"

"Like Charming. Find someone... like Charming. Then... Henry..."

Someone touched his hand. "I'm here, Mr. Gold."

"Henry?" Rumplestiltskin felt his resolve wither. It was so much easier to say what was true, and to admit what was felt, when the intended party was absent. But now he must face Henry as what he was, and as what Rumplestiltskin was always pleased to have: his grandson.

"Henry... there's some money in my safe... for you. Use it as you and your mother... see fit. College is expensive... And if you want to write stories... it will be something to live on... until you reach success."

"But why?" Emma asked.

"...Henry is... my grandson."

There was silence. Or perhaps it was only so for Rumplestiltskin, who felt himself being pulled ever nearer to the end of life. His journey had stretched on for more years than any normal man. The time had not been spent wisely; but the finish brought him some comfort.

"Bae..." he whispered through cracked lips. "Bae..."

All the light was gone, as though he had closed his eyes. The pain throbbing against his ribs had lessened, or his mind could not register it. Everything was so distant from his senses.

There was a warmth on his forehead. But it was probably imagined.

Then the warmth glowed brighter.

It grew warmer.

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes fluttered open, and he heaved a horrible sigh, releasing the last of the pain. He started up, lifting his head to find Henry bending over him, eyes wide.

"You're alive!" he exclaimed.

"...Twu love's kiss... Dearie." Rumplestiltskin returned. Henry hugged him. Slowly, Rumplestiltskin slid his arms around the boy, and held him.

* * *

><p>Gold awoke suddenly. He was in a large white room, facing a blue-tinged ceiling. His chest hurt and his head spun - but he was alive.<p>

Someone grabbed his hand. "Grandpa?"

Gold turned his head. "Henry? You should be at school."

"You were going to die without me." Henry said, his tone accusing.

Gold chuckled. "Nobody chooses when to die, dearie."

"You didn't even try to hold on."

"When you're in that much pain, it isn't easy to not give in and let go."

"Then... why didn't you?"

"Because of a memory. I remembered how you saved me thirteen years ago from death. And that saved me, again."

"Belle said you were calling my name."

"Yes. Because," Gold put a shaky hand on his grandson's shoulder, "you're my boy."

* * *

><p><strong> Ending Note: "You're my boy" - that's even more pathetic when thinking of Baelfire's death. *sniffles* <strong>


End file.
